


love me later

by baecobz



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Crushes, M/M, Memes, Pining, Swearing, Texting, chatfic, excessive usage of the word bitch, lapslock, the only people who drink are of age!! ie: jacob and mb sangyeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baecobz/pseuds/baecobz
Summary: word of advice: no matter how desperate you are to get cuffed, don't ask your friends for help.especially when one of them is your ex, and another is best friends with the cute guy from your world history class.or, ur standard chatfic ft lots of pining and poorly referenced vines





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm doing this . so so spontaneously i'm literally just WINGING it my dudes ,, hope it turns out ok dbfdhb  
> also... me, using the exact same chatfic format over and over instead of learning to grow and improve? it's more likely than you think!
> 
> and uhhh here's the year+username lineup  
> jacob (cereal bitch)/sangyeon (dad)>seniors  
> hyunjae (triple threat bitch)/kevin (piano bitch)/juyeon (gullible bitch)/younghoon (bread bitch)/chanhee (prince!!)/changmin (safari bitch)>juniors  
> haknyeon (farmer bitch)>sophomore  
> hwall (?)/sunwoo (sunshine)/eric (love bug)>freshmen

_[GROUP CHAT between **bread bitch** , **cereal bitch**_ _, **dad** , **gullible bitch** , **piano bitch** , **triple threat bitch** ]_

_[ **dad** renamed the group **RETIREMENT HOME** ]_

**dad** [12.19AM]

can someone remind me why i'm the only person without "bitch" in their name

**bread bitch** [12.20AM]

it's a sign of respect

enjoy it while it lasts

**dad** [12.22AM]

....

ok

**triple threat bitch** [12.24AM]

just enjoy it old man

u should change ur name to grandpa btw lol

it suits u better

**dad** [12.25AM]

.

**triple threat bitch** [12.25AM]

what

**dad** [12.25AM]

jaehyun

**triple threat bitch** [12.25AM]

*hyunjae

**dad** [12.25AM]

i want u to know i will not hesitate to beat ur ass

i don't care what name u go by

You Will Rot

**triple threat bitch** [12.26AM]

i'd like to see u try

grandpa

**dad** [12.27AM]

ex fucking scuse me

**triple threat bitch** [12.27AM]

ure excused

**piano bitch** [12.28AM]

ladies please

you're both beautiful

**bread bitch** [12.29AM]

yeah

so are u

**piano bitch** [12.29AM]

aw ure making me blush

**gullible bitch** [12.29AM]

aw

**triple threat** [12.30AM]

hey 98 liners

u better stOoOp

**piano bitch** [12.30AM]

STOOOOP

**triple threat** [12.31AM]

god

u complete me

**cereal bitch** [12.31AM]

.

anyways

hey im getting groceries does anyone want anything?

**bread bitch** [12.33AM]

right now?

**cereal bitch** [12.33AM]

yeah

**bread bitch** [12.33AM]

uh no i'm good thanks

**piano bitch** [12.34AM]

same for me

thanks tho!!

**cereal bitch** [12.35AM]

yeah sure

also

i'm not going to check my phone while i'm out so

if i don't respond to messages... i'm not dead

or being mugged

**dad** [12.35AM]

good to know

**bread bitch** [12.35AM]

is it?

**dad** [12.35AM]

think about the time jacob didn't text u back for ten minutes and u had a breakdown

now ask me that again

**bread bitch** [12.36AM]

...

duly noted

**cereal bitch** [1.28AM]

update: im back in my room and my fridge is packed to the brim with food

so if u all want to come over some time you're more than welcome to!

**piano bitch** [1.30AM]

i fucking love u

**cereal bitch** [1.31AM]

i know :')

**triple threat bitch** [1.33AM]

i don't suppose u got some uhhh will to live

**cereal bitch** [1.34AM]

no

but i did get some chips ahoy cookies

**triple threat bitch** [1.34AM]

the big pack?

chewy?

**cereal bitch** [1.35AM]

of course

**triple threat bitch** [1.35AM]

holy shit im gonna raid ur place tmrw

u rlly know the way to my heart

**cereal bitch** [1.35AM]

i

yeah haha

\--

_[GROUP CHAT between **bread** **bitch** , **gullible bitch** , and **piano bitch** ]_

_[ **piano bitch** renamed the group **98 BOYS** ]_

**piano bitch** [1.38AM]

so

am i the only one seeing jacob and hyunjaes awkward interactions

**gullible bitch** [1.38AM]

no

**bread bitch** [1.39AM]

they're always like this tho?

**piano bitch** [1.39AM]

yeah bc they're Always Awkward

i can feel jacob gay panicking thru his texts

hyunjae too

**bread bitch** [1.40AM]

there isnt rlly anything we can do about it though

right?

**gullible bitch** [1.40AM]

i dont think so

besides

they always say theyre fine

and as long as its not affecting the group too much, i dont think its a big deal

it's all in the past, u know?

**bread bitch** [1.41AM]

i guess so

_\--_

_[ **RETIREMENT HOME** ]_

**cereal bitch** [4.13AM]

guys im

hmmMMb alittle drunk

and i vlove youa ll so much but also. im so fuckingssad

why cant soemone like... LOVE me lvoeeme

**gullible bitch** [4.27AM]

jacob why are u drunk :(( it's so late rn

**cereal bitch** [4.29AM]

bc im sad adn . everyoenes happy and everytime i walk outsidde i see these studpid happy couples holding ahnds and bheign happy

why cant theat be me

**dad** [4.29AM]

jacob....

do u want me to come over?

**cereal bitch** [4.30AM]

noi jsut want

a boyfriend

**dad** [4.32AM]

i know buddy im sorry

i can bring u ice cream if u want

**cereal bitch** [4.33AM]

no its'

boskay

i'm gonanna drink soem ewater and tyr to sleep

sorry

ivleo you guys

**piano bitch** [4.45AM]

take care of urself king,,

\--

**triple threat bitch** [8.19AM]

oh

**gullible bitch** [8.25AM]

oh?

**triple threat bitch** [8.27AM]

just

lol everyone was up really late haha

that's all

**gullible bitch** [8.27AM]

oh yeah lmao

\--

_[ **98 BOYS** ]_

**bread bitch** [9.10AM]

nvm theyre both so awkward im going to lose it

not affecting the group my ass

im physically recoiling from all of their interactions

**gullible bitch** [9.15AM]

they didnt even interact this time though

**bread bitch** [9.15AM]

yeah but u can tell whats going on Inside Their Heads

**gullible bitch** [9.15AM]

just guys being dudes

**bread bitch** [9.16AM]

*just gays being dumb

this is so fucking sad

can we invade russia in the winter

**piano bitch** [9.17AM]

uh what

**bread bitch** [9.17AM]

T W I C E

**piano bitch** [9.18AM]

oh hell yeah

i love yes or yes

**bread bitch** [9.18AM]

.

goodbye

**piano bitch** [9.18AM]

:(

**bread bitch** [9.18AM]

...

**piano bitch** [9.18AM]

:(

**gullible bitch** [9.18AM]

:(

**bread bitch** [9.19AM]

.......

:(

**piano bitch** [9.19AM]

hehe

\--

_[PRIVATE CHAT between **cereal bitch** and **sunshine** ]_

**sunshine** [11.15AM]

hey hyung

this is jacob, right?

it's sunwoo

from history 201

i just wanted to ask if you finished the project from last class.. i can't figure out how to answer one of the questions

i'm probably spamming u sorry

anyways i'll see u in class later

assuming ure there

ah

ok bye

\--

_[ **RETIREMENT HOME** ]_

**cereal bitch** [12.57PM]

i just woke up..... TT

sorry for bothering u guys last night

**dad** [12.58PM]

welcome to the world of the living

also ure valid! ure never a bother

**cereal bitch** [12.59PM]

:) aw

i don't even remember what i was complaining about though haha

i just remember being upset dfjdfjd

**gullible bitch** [12.59PM]

that's..... also valid

**cereal bitch** [12.59PM]

ty juyeonnn

oh shit one of the underclassmen kids texted me i think brb

\--

_[PRIVATE CHAT between **cereal bitch** and **sunshine** ]_

**cereal bitch** [1.02PM]

shoot sunwoo i'm so sorry! i only just woke up :(

i like ur username btw!! it's really cute

but yeah, i finished it the other day! i can explain any questions to u if ure free to meet up sometime today?

it's no problem for me!!

\--

_[ **RETIREMENT HOME** ]_

**dad** [1.03PM]

so i'd say it's ur turn to try eating a fork

**cereal bitch** [1.04PM]

excuse me

i left for like. 3 minutes

what happened

**piano bitch** [1.04PM]

Scroll Up If You Dare

**cereal bitch** [1.04PM]

.

i dont

**bread bitch** [1.05PM]

anyways hyung

whatd the underclassman need? help with homework?

**cereal bitch** [1.05PM]

yeah haha

it was the sweet one from my world history course!

**piano bitch** [1.05PM]

oh?

sweet?

**cereal bitch** [1.05PM]

yeah!! he's a rlly nice kid

always gets me coffee when i help him study for things haha

**dad** [1.05PM]

interesting

**triple threat bitch** [1.06PM]

oh

huh

that's nice

anyways im gonna go grab something to eat

does anyone wanna join me

**bread bitch** [1.08PM]

i'll go

**cereal bitch** [1.08PM]

i have to work on a paper sorry :/

**triple threat bitch** [1.09PM]

no thats

ure fine

good luck w ur paper

younghoon ill text u when im by ur dorm

\--

_[ **98 BOYS** ]_

**piano bitch** [1.10PM]

im gonna LOSE IT


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new Good Man is brought back into the mix

_[ **RETIREMENT HOME** ]_

**triple threat bitch** [1.19PM]

hdbdhdh omg

guess who me and younghoon just bumped into

**piano bitch** [1.20PM]

idk

who?

**triple threat bitch** [1.20PM]

guess!!!!!

**piano bitch** [1.20PM]

are they gay

**triple threat bitch** [1.20PM]

yeah

**bread bitch** [1.20PM]

kevin why would u ask that

everyone we know is gay

**piano bitch** [1.20PM]

oh yeah

oops

**dad** [1.20PM]

are they younger than most of us?

or around our age

**triple threat bitch** [1.20PM]

younger

**dad** [1.20PM]

haknyeon

**bread bitch** [1.21PM]

?

**triple threat bitch** [1.21PM]

i

holy shit yeah it is

how did u even get that

**dad** [1.21PM]

there are only so many people younger than us that we all talk to

and the other kids always make smartass comments when someone asks if theyre gay

hak is the only one that wld let u respond w "yes"

**gullible bitch** [1.21PM]

wow

very cool hyung

**dad** [1.22PM]

i know u didnt mean that sarcastically but it sure sounds like it

**piano bitch** [1.22PM]

dbhddjdj

anyways!!! hows haknyeon doing???

tell him we should all hang out sometime!!

**triple threat bitch** [1.22PM]

for sure!

and he says hes been good lol

hes gonna chill w me and younghoon in my room for a bit if any of yall wanna come by

**dad** [1.23PM]

is that where u are rn?

i can head over

**triple threat bitch** [1.23PM]

we're otw

and yeah if u leave now we'll prob get to the building around the same time

so

**dad** [1.23PM]

alright cool

**cereal bitch** [1.24PM]

how long do you think u guys are gonna hang out for?

i might finish my paper soon so i can drop by real quick afterwards!

assuming you're all still tgt then haha

**triple threat bitch** [1.24PM]

ure good, ure more than welcome to come whenever u can

thats

thats what haknyeon said

\--

_[ **98 BOYS** ]_

**bread bitch** [1.25PM]

for all of ur reference

haknyeon said no such thing

those were all hyunjae's own words

**piano bitch** [1.25PM]

big fucking sigh

figures

\--

_[ **RETIREMENT HOME** ]_

**cereal bitch** [1.26PM]

ok sounds good! ill lyk when i start heading over

also whens hak done w his project class? i miss him in the gc TT

**gullible bitch** [1.26PM]

me too :(

ik he said he wanted to focus but :(((((

**triple threat bitch** [1.26PM]

lol he says hes missed yall in the gc too

but he still sees u irl too sooooo

**cereal bitch** [1.27PM]

no!! i havent seen him in like.. a few weeks

;n;

**gullible bitch** [1.27PM]

me neither

i think i saw him in the library like once the other day

but he was otw to somewhere important so we just waved :/

**dad** [1.28PM]

oh? i saw him just ystd though

**piano bitch** [1.28PM]

hm

is that so

and when's the last time u saw him before then?

**dad** [1.28PM]

uhh either the day before then? or maybe the day before that

idk why?

**piano bitch** [1.28PM]

no reason lol

\--

_[ **98 BOYS** ]_

**piano bitch** [1.28PM]

yall

does sangyeon have a Crush on haknyeon ??

**gullible bitch** [1.28PM]

?

where would u get that idea from

**piano bitch** [1.28PM]

idk

just seems weird that he and hak have seen e/o so often when no one else has been able to hang out w hak lately

and sangyeons usually the busiest one out of the rest of us

**gullible bitch** [1.28PM]

oh hmm

i didn't think abt that

not sure if that means hyung likes him though

**piano bitch** [1.28PM]

maybe not

much to think about.........

\--

_[ **RETIREMENT HOME** ]_

_[ **triple threat bitch** has added **farmer bitch** to the group]_

**farmer bitch** [1.47PM]

h-hewwo

**piano bitch** [1.47PM]

begone furry

jk hey hak!!!! imy!!

**farmer bitch** [1.48PM]

i knowwwww imy2

im almost done w my proj so hopefully ill be back to hanging out w u all again soon :'))

howve u all been??

it feels like its been forever since i talked to like.. any of u

except for sangyeon hyung dbfjdbjf

**gullible bitch** [1.49PM]

oh? i see

i mean uhhh

im good haha wbu?

**farmer bitch** [1.49PM]

uhhhh

good lol

**gullible bitch** [1.50PM]

cool

cool cool cool

yeah

\--

_[ **98 BOYS** ]_

**bread bitch** [1.50PM]

JUYEON

PLEASE

URE BEING TOO OBVIOUS DBDHBFHD

**gullible bitch** [1.50PM]

im not.. that obvious

right?

**piano bitch** [1.50PM]

wait whats happening

**bread bitch** [1.51PM]

havent u seen the main gc

**piano bitch** [1.51PM]

uh gimme a sec

**bread bitch** [1.51PM]

.... wait for it

**piano bitch** [1.52PM]

JUYEONGJDKKDFJL

BITCH

**gullible bitch** [1.52PM]

dDBDHD IM SORRY

i didnt think it was that noticeable :'///

**piano bitch** [1.52PM]

IT DIDNT EVEN SEEM LIKE U WERE SUS OF HIM AND SANGYEON

U WERE JUST BEING.... WEIRD

IDK

**gullible bitch** [1.53PM]

IM SORRYYYYY

\--

_[ **RETIREMENT HOME** ]_

**piano bitch** [1.53PM]

anyways hak!!!

hows uhhhhhh

ur roommate? haven't seen him in awhile either

what's he up to?

**farmer bitch** [1.53PM]

ah i think he's finishing up w finals too!!

tbh im not rlly sure bc like.. we're both out of the room so often that when we're both there we're usually asleep lol

we were gna go out for lunch or smthn when we're done w the semester :')

**piano bitch** [1.54PM]

we should have a big group dinner too!

it'd be nice to have the gang all together~~

**farmer bitch** [1.54PM]

yeah for sure! i'll lyk when we're both done w all of our work dfkjdk

\--

_[PRIVATE CHAT between **cereal bitch** and **farmer bitch** ]_

**cereal bitch** [1.59PM]

ah btw! i still have that book u lent me

do u want me to bring it? i'm... almost done w my paper so i can be there in less than 10!

**farmer bitch** [2.01PM]

yeah sure! i totally forgot u even had it lmao

**cereal bitch** [2.02PM]

lol me too

if it has any sticky notes left in it.. im so sorry

i was using them to point stuff out to one of the underclassmen kids i know and i mightve missed one or two when i was taking them all out :((

**farmer bitch** [2.02PM]

sdfkjs no ure good!! dw abt it lol

but damn what class r u in that u gotta use that book for reference

**cereal bitch** [2.02PM]

history201!!

n it was just kinda,, as an aside

like a fun reference ig djkdj

**farmer bitch** [2.02PM]

oh thats cool!

i have a couple friends taking that class too lmao

what prof?

**cereal bitch** [2.03PM]

prof mccabe!

**farmer bitch** [2.03PM]

wait fr?? same w my friend!

what timeslot?

it'd b so funny if yall were in the same class lmao

**cereal bitch** [2.03PM]

oh uh

mw 3.30-5.30

**farmer bitch** [2.04PM]

wait

are u shitting me

that's definitely when my friend has it too

DFKDKJKSJ

**cereal bitch** [2.04PM]

!!!!!!

sdkfjsfd really??

wait whats ur friend's name??

**farmer bitch** [2.05PM]

im p sure ive mentioned him before kjdksj he's close w my roommate too!

we call him raccoon but shfkdj

his name is kim sunwoo!

**cereal bitch** [2.05PM]

OH

i mean oh

lol sorry caps lock

but haha yeah i know him! he's actually the one i was showing the book to

sjkfjkdjd

**farmer bitch** [2.05PM]

oh fr??? what're the chances ksjfkd

i didnt know yall were friends!!!

**cereal bitch** [2.06PM]

oh haha

yeah :') i didnt know u guys were friends either

anyways ill be there in a few min!

**farmer bitch** [2.06PM]

sounds good!

\--

_[PRIVATE CHAT between **cereal bitch** and **piano bitch** ]_

**cereal bitch** [2.07PM]

can i scream at u for a sec

no questions asked

**piano bitch** [2.09PM]

???

uh yeah sure dude

go for it

**cereal bitch** [2.09PM]

AHHHHHHHHHHH

FSJKLSJKDJKFDBJDDSKFJLKJDSF

BITHCHFDHSKSDJJ

ok

thank u

**piano bitch** [2.09PM]

very uh

concise screaming

u good?

**cereal bitch** [2.10PM]

yeah im fine dw abt it!!

anyways uhhh

u coming to see hak?

**piano bitch** [2.10PM]

no idt so :// ive got a shitload of studying to do

music comp is kicking my ASS

**cereal bitch** [2.10PM]

me too oof

but if u need help reviewing stuff im always free!

**piano bitch** [2.11PM]

eeh thank u!

hf w hak and the others :') tell em i said hi!!!

**cereal bitch** [2.11PM]

of course

\--

_[ **98 BOYS** ]_

**bread bitch** [3.01PM]

update: hyunjae and jacob accidentally brushed hands or smthn

now jacob keeps getting a distant look in his eyes and zoning out

and hyunjae refuses to look at him or let a second of silence go by

this is... a lot

**piano bitch** [3.01PM]

i

rip

thank u for the update tho king

**bread bitch** [3.02PM]

another update

hak mentioned some kid that apparently both he and jacob r friends w

some underclassmen?

and now hyunjae wont stop staring at jacob and being . rlly obvious about it

**piano bitch** [3.02PM]

ugh this is so fucking sad

\--

_[PRIVATE CHAT between **cereal bitch** and **piano bitch** ]_

**cereal bitch** [3.03PM]

hey uh

**piano bitch** [3.03PM]

wanna scream again?

**cereal bitch** [3.04PM]

skjdk how'd u guess :'-/

**piano bitch** [3.04PM]

just lucky ig

now scream away

**cereal bitch** [3.04PM]

aAHSAHAHKAHKHAKHFKSJFKSJKAJKFJJSKLFJSLJFKSDJFKJSKJFJDLKJS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uHHHHH yeah


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sowwy for the angst at the end

_[ **RETIREMENT HOME** ]_

**cereal bitch** [1.07AM]

friends!!

my suitemates are going home this weekend but for those of u who're still gna be in town

im having a lil kickback at my place! uwu

**dad** [1.08AM]

oh hmm

what time?

**cereal bitch** [1.08AM]

prob around 9?

its ok if u guys cant come! or if u cant stay the entire time

just thought id ask since ik finals can be stressful and we all need a break sometimes :')

**piano bitch** [1.08AM]

hskfksd

ill go as long as SOMEONE keeps their voice down

so we dont get the fucking cops called on us again

**triple threat bitch** [1.09AM]

LISTEN

how was i supposed to know that cobies neighbors would call the cops instead of like

knocking on the door and telling us to be quiet

**cereal bitch** [1.09AM]

i mean

i did tell u abt how they have the landlord pass along messages

instead of just.. talking to me or my suitemates

**triple threat bitch** [1.09AM]

.

im pretty sure u either mentioned that when i was drunk or we were making out

u cant blame me for not remembering

**cereal bitch** [1.10AM]

oh

**gullible bitch** [1.10AM]

UH

UHHHHHH

jacob i can come!! im not gonna have anything tho i just wanna hang out

**cereal bitch** [1.10AM]

oh! thats fine

i keep forgetting the rest of u are still minors :^//

**gullible bitch** [1.10AM]

not minors

just.. alcohol minors

**piano bitch** [1.10AM]

i--

**cereal bitch** [1.11AM]

but hmm

ok ill make the rest of u drinks but >:( theyre all gna be virgin

**triple threat bitch** [1.11AM]

bitch

then whats the point of a kickback

**cereal bitch** [1.11AM]

fine then its not a kickback. we're just hanging out

but im gonna get drunk

sangyeon wbu?

**dad** [1.12AM]

uh

we'll see how the rest of this week goes

depending on my soci final.... i may need it

**cereal bitch** [1.12AM]

amen to that

ok so the rest of u are...... getting sodas and stuff

OH i can get yall sparkling cider!!

**piano bitch** [1.12AM]

oh hell yeah

lets get that fizz

**triple threat bitch** [1.13AM]

still dont get why we cant drink but w/e

esp when ure gna get drunk and none of us can even have a sip

seems like . a little unfair

**cereal bitch** [1.13AM]

my home, my rules

and i'm not gonna support ur drinking habits

**piano bitch** [1.13AM]

uhhh i mean thats fair

haha right hyunjae

**triple threat bitch** [1.14AM]

u did when we dated

**gullible bitch** [1.14AM]

uh guys

**cereal bitch** [1.14AM]

yeah well

we're not dating anymore are we

**gullible bitch** [1.14AM]

guys...

**triple threat bitch** [1.14AM]

.

**piano bitch** [1.15AM]

let's not do this right now ok

**triple threat bitch** [1.15AM]

nothing's happening

everything's fine

**gullible bitch** [1.15AM]

hey now.. hyung don't be upset

**triple threat bitch** [1.15AM]

im not

jacobs right anyways

\--

_[PRIVATE CHAT between **cereal bitch** and **piano bitch** ]_

**piano bitch** [1.17AM]

hey..

you okay?

**cereal bitch** [1.17AM]

of course

why wouldnt i be

**piano bitch** [1.17AM]

jacob,,

**cereal bitch** [1.17AM]

just

give me space

ill handle it

\--

_[ **98 BOYS** ]_

**piano bitch** [1.18AM]

am i the only one who's like

really worried rn

**gullible bitch** [1.18AM]

i am too

im scared to msg hyunjae and ask if he's ok

**piano bitch** [1.18AM]

hhhh

u can.. try? if he snaps at u im sure he'll apologize and just tell u if he needs space

**gullible bitch** [1.18AM]

ok.....

btw uh

where's younghoon

is he alrdy asleep

**piano bitch** [1.19AM]

hmm not sure

i have class w him tmrw so ill ask him then

if hyunjae doesnt respond well.. don't take it personally, ok?

**gullible bitch** [1.19AM]

,,yeah

i know dw

\--

_[PRIVATE CHAT between **gullible bitch** and **triple threat bitch** ]_

**gullible bitch** [1.21AM]

hey hyung...

**triple threat bitch** [1.21AM]

what

**gullible bitch** [1.21AM]

just wanted to see if youre ok? and if u need anything

im always here for you

**triple threat bitch** [1.21AM]

...

i know

im fine tho. it's not like anything happened

lol

just go to sleep and worry abt urself alright

**gullible bitch** [1.22AM]

ahh..

okay

if you change your mind though......

**triple threat bitch** [1.22AM]

yeah yeah

\--

_[PRIVATE CHAT between **cereal bitch** and **sunshine** ]_

**sunshine** [3.09AM]

hey hyung! sorry if you're already asleep but just in case you're still up, do you remember if our reference page is supposed to be in mla or apa..... i can't remember :/

**cereal bitch** [3.10AM]

oh sunwoo hi

whyre you up so late

also it's in apa :) most of our papers are prob gonna be the same

**sunshine** [3.10AM]

ah thank you!!! i didn't think you'd actually be up but skdjkf

also i forgot to finish the paper and i wanted to submit it tomorrow so

:')

i'm going to sleep soon tho!! you should too >:O

i mean you dont have to though

esp if you have a reason

**cereal bitch** [3.11AM]

haha

dont worry about it

im just. thinking

**sunshine** [3.11AM]

oh uh

okay

have fun thinking then..?

**cereal bitch** [3.12AM]

thank you sunwoo

seriously

**sunshine** [3.12AM]

for bothering u in the middle of the night??

**cereal bitch** [3.12AM]

no just

idk

being a breath of fresh air

**sunshine** [3.13AM]

oh!

uhhh then in that case you're welcome?

**cereal bitch** [3.13AM]

lol good night

ill see you next class

**sunshine** [3.13AM]

gn hyung!

\--

_[PRIVATE CHAT between **cereal bitch** , **dad** , and **triple threat bitch** ]_

**dad** [8.14AM]

okay. i don't know what the fuck happened that made both of you so tense last night in the first place, but the way both of you reacted was completely unacceptable. if hyunjae really wants to drink, that's his own issue, but it's jacob's right to condemn it in his own home. i don't know what's been going on with you two lately -- and don't think i haven't noticed -- but if shit like this keeps happening, we're going to have an intervention or something, because it's ridiculous. this is exactly the reason why i didn't want you guys to date in the first place. it's affecting everyone now and it's not fair to them, especially when they're already stressed over finals. now get it together.

**triple threat bitch** [8.29AM]

wow

real high and mighty there hyung

i don't give a shit if i can drink or not. im not gonna be there anyways

not fair? of course it's not. nothing is and they chose to be our friends and deal with our issues. that's on them. jacob and i dated for three fucking years and were friends with everyone else the whole time. they knew what they were getting into when they stayed friends with us

the reason you didn't want us to date? really? that's bullshit. you didn't want us to date because you were still butthurt over your own failed relationship and didn't want to see anyone else being happy

and yeah, don't think i forgot about that

when you guys broke up, i was the one to suffer all the consequences because you and your ex couldn't confront each other over anything

no one else was there in hs. they didn't have to deal with any of the shit you put me through just bc you weren't able to handle a bruised ego. you were heartbroken and i get that but you were being an asshole then and ure still being an asshole now

what am i supposed to do, pretend my feelings don't exist? bottle them up until i just fucking explode? how am i supposed to deal with anything if you just want me to run away from it every time?

so if this is you trying to say "i told you so"

then quite frankly you can fuck off

_[ **triple threat bitch** has left the group]_

**dad** [8.32AM]

this is ridiculous

im done

_[ **dad** has left the group]_

**cereal bitch** [11.04AM]

...

fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drink responsibly kids,, esp if ure underage/arent experienced w ur alcohol limits/etc hdbfdhfd  
> (a .. lot of this was taken directly from me and my friends OOPS)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sunwoo vs looking for excuses to talk to jacob

_[PRIVATE CHAT between **cereal bitch** and **piano bitch** ]_

**cereal bitch** [11.08AM]

are you free rn

**cereal bitch** [11.42AM]

kevin?

**piano bitch** [11.51AM]

shit sorry hyung

i was finishing up my music comp work and turned my phone on do not disturb

everything ok? did u need something?

**cereal bitch** [11.52AM]

i

no nvm

don't worry about it

**piano bitch** [11.52AM]

hhhh

you know you can talk to me right? you can trust me

i'll always have your back ok??

**cereal bitch** [11.53AM]

i know, kev

don't worry about it.

**piano bitch** [11.53AM]

ok,,

but if u ever change ur mind.....

**cereal bitch** [11.54AM]

kevin.

i know.

\--

_[ **98 BOYS** ]_

**piano bitch** [12.00PM]

so uh. i think something else might've happened w jacob and hyunjae

but jacob's.. kind of upset w me i think

so idrk

**gullible bitch** [12.04PM]

???

explain?

**piano bitch** [12.05PM]

(one image attachment)

**gullible bitch** [12.05PM]

i mean,, he doesn't seem rlly upset with you?

**piano bitch** [12.05PM]

no He Is, trust me

hes not as obvious thru text but i can tell he's kinda annoyed at me

**gullible bitch** [12.06PM]

oh....

im sorry :(

**piano bitch** [12.06PM]

no its fine

im just worried about everyone

**gullible bitch** [12.07PM]

do u wanna try texting sangyeon hyung? maybe he can talk some sense into them

plus he's the one who's at least known hyunjae hyung the longest

**piano bitch** [12.07PM]

yeah but he's not the one who knows him the best

**gullible bitch** [12.08PM]

well then

who is?

**piano bitch** [12.08PM]

.

you

**gullible bitch** [12.10PM]

fuck

\--

_[PRIVATE CHAT between **cereal bitch** and **sunshine** ]_

**sunshine** [12.30PM]

hey hyung

not sure if ure up yet bc i know u were up late ystd but do u think u could just skim this real quick and lmk if there's any glaring errors i need to fix?

it's cool if u cant ofc but here it is just in case

(one link attachment)

thanks

**cereal bitch** [12.47PM]

hey sunwoo. sorry but idt i can read over ur paper. good luck with it though

if you need me to, i can ask someone else to look it over

**sunshine** [12.49PM]

no thats fine i just thought id ask

btw uh

are you okay

**cereal bitch** [12.49PM]

of course

why do you ask

**sunshine** [12.49PM]

idk

you sounded kind of off last night and i was worried about you

not that what goes on with u is any of my business though

just. idk

nvm pretend i never said anything

\--

_[PRIVATE CHAT between **gullible bitch** and **piano bitch** ]_

**piano bitch** [12.52PM]

so it turns out younghoons kind of uhhh

stressed out over jacob n hyunjae arguing

so he's taking a breather from all gcs

**gullible bitch** [12.53PM]

ah okay :(

if u see him again let him know im sending him a big hug

**piano bitch** [12.53PM]

jddjdjsk of course 

_[PRIVATE CHAT between **cereal bitch** and **farmer bitch** ]_

**cereal bitch** [1.13PM]

hey

**farmer bitch** [1.16PM]

oh hey you

wasnt expecting to hear from u anytime soon lol

whats up?

**cereal bitch** [1.17PM]

whats that supposed to mean

**farmer bitch** [1.17PM]

i mean

you and hyunjae hyung argued last night. and i think sangyeon tried to get involved or smthn but it backfired bc he's extra pissed off today

ure closest to like.. kevin. and u never open up to him

so what reason would u have to msg me lol

unless its to cancel ur kickback or smthn

lol

**cereal bitch** [1.18PM]

i

**farmer bitch** [1.18PM]

not trynna be rude

just saying . i didn't think i'd be on ur radar of "ppl to msg" anytime soon

**cereal bitch** [1.18PM]

m sorry

i know we're not very close but . i think

i need an outsiders opinion

**farmer bitch** [1.18PM]

im not rlly an outsider tho

ive still been friends w u and hyung for awhile now

why cant you just ask like

sunwoo

**cereal bitch** [1.18PM]

...

1 i dont want to drag him into this

2 he wouldnt be as honest idt

3 he just.. wouldnt get it

4 itd just be awkward idk

**farmer bitch** [1.19PM]

1 but u have no problem dragging me into it?

2 he can be brutally honest dw

3 even if he doesnt have the same experience to personally relate, hes rlly good at putting himself in other ppls shoes

4 ...why?

**cereal bitch** [1.19PM]

listen can i talk to you or not

if ure busy then thats fine

**farmer bitch** [1.19PM]

no im free. u can go ahead

im just thinking abt smthn else

please go on

**cereal bitch** [1.20PM]

hyunjae and i

is our relationship.. toxic?

**farmer bitch** [1.20PM]

oh yikes

i think toxic is a rlly strong word

it'd prob be better to figure out if it's unhealthy-- and if it is, how

**cereal bitch** [1.20PM]

well... is it unhealthy?

**farmer bitch** [1.20PM]

ok uhh

let's run through the basic stuff

feel free to add details if u think its necessary

u and hyung started dating beginning of freshman yr, after u all met the rest of our group, but before we all got rlly close

everyone thought u two would end up together forever n get married or smthn

from what i understand u two thought the same thing

then come mid last yr, u guys had some sort of fight about your compatibility and broke up

u decided to stay friends mostly for the sake of everyone else, but its been weird ever since

right?

**cereal bitch** [1.21PM]

hh

where did u hear all of that from

**farmer bitch** [1.21PM]

..sangyeon

sorry

i didnt know if any of it was rlly private or anything

**cereal bitch** [1.21PM]

oh

no ure fine

but uh

that's not why we broke up

**farmer bitch** [1.22PM]

wait rlly?

thats what sangyeon said

**cereal bitch** [1.22PM]

yeah well. we never officially told anyone why we broke up so ig he just assumed

**farmer bitch** [1.22PM]

why uh

why did u guys break up then

if its okay for me to ask

**cereal bitch** [1.23PM]

he thought he was falling out of love. and i was busy with my final junior year project and couldn't handle having a boyfriend to worry about on top of it

neither of us wldve been happy if we stayed together

the breakup was.. mutual. but for different reasons, i guess

idk

**farmer bitch** [1.24PM]

and why exactly did u guys choose to stay friends?

no offense but that sounds kind of messy

**cereal bitch** [1.24PM]

,

maybe it was just

selfishness on my part

fuck

**farmer bitch** [1.24PM]

?

hyung?

wdym?

**cereal bitch** [1.24PM]

i knew he didn tlove me anymore or whatever so i just wanted him to stay in my life somehow

i shoudlev left though

fukc fuck fuc k

**farmer bitch** [1.24PM]

hey hyung its not a big deal

breakups are hard enough as is, but you guys had a rlly rough one

dont blame urself for how u dealt with it

**cereal bitch** [1.25PM]

haknyeon

do u thignk it wouldve been better if i never dated him?

**farmer bitch** [1.25PM]

honestly

no

you guys were good for each other. even i could tell

just rn it's.. different. but if u guys sort it out, i can guarantee ull realize why u two were so good together

not even just romantically

\--

_[PRIVATE CHAT between **gullible bitch** and **triple threat bitch** ]_

**gullible bitch** [1.29PM]

uh hey....

([one image attachment](https://data.whicdn.com/images/312091061/large.jpg))

**triple threat bitch** [1.32PM]

hey

lol

**gullible bitch** [1.32PM]

you doing okay?

**gullible bitch** [1.40PM]

u dont have to answer if u dont want to.. just wanted to check in

**triple threat bitch** [1.41PM]

no

im going through old messages again

i really fucked up

**gullible bitch** [1.41PM]

???

talk to me

what's happening?

**triple threat bitch** [1.41PM]

with

with jacob

just

fuck

he always sent me shit like this

([one image attachment](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/c7/84/a1/c784a103db3f68549f67bee4288d4a69.jpg))

this . soft bs and i just

i got scared

i don't know if i'm capable of love

lmao

**gullible bitch** [1.43PM]

hyung that's not true

you know it's not

**triple threat bitch** [1.43PM]

idk

what kind of person just... stops loving someone like that

he was so good to me, juyeon

**gullible bitch** [1.44PM]

you were good to him too

u cant blame urself for feeling a certain way

or for not feeling that way anymore.. emotions change, you know?

i can

i can come over if u want company

**triple threat bitch** [1.44PM]

yes please

\--

_[ **98 BOYS** ]_

**gullible bitch** [3.19AM]

everything is a lot worse than i thought

i think we might need an intervention

or at the very least

we need to involve ,, He

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> juyeon.. luv u and ur overdramatic msgs


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow...... He

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for mention of panic attacks!!! it's rlly brief, but if it's smthn that ure not comfortable w, skip the part towards the end where juyeon msgs hyunjae 1x1

_[ **98**_ **_BOYS_ **_]_

**piano bitch** [8.20AM]

uhhhh what

who's "he" lol

**bread bitch** [8.30AM]

He!!!!

i miss . He

**piano bitch** [8.31AM]

um??

what am i missing here

who are we talking about

can we Please stop being all overdramatic and just talk normally

**gullible bitch** [8.34AM]

it's , He........

If You Know, You Know

**piano bitch** [8.34AM]

.

juyeon

**bread bitch** [8.34AM]

kev,, cmon man

HE

**piano bitch** [8.35AM]

?

oh

OH

OH!!!!!!!!!

I MISS HE!!!!!!!!!!!

**bread bitch** [8.35AM]

there we go

**gullible bitch** [8.36AM]

He......

**piano bitch** [8.36AM]

He...........

ugh i missed Him :(

quick someone add him to the gc

**gullible bitch** [8.36AM]

wait omg are u sure thats a good idea

**piano bitch** [8.36AM]

why wouldnt it be?

**bread bitch** [8.37AM]

juyeon no

kev means add Him to /this/ gc, not the big one

**gullible bitch** [8.37AM]

ah ok!!

but wait

should we talk to the Other He first

**piano bitch** [8.38AM]

why should we?

**gullible bitch** [8.38AM]

i mean.. didn't they end on bad terms....?

even if Other He is gone, He might not b comfortable coming back into a gc with us.......

**piano bitch** [8.38AM]

he's been gone for awhile now. and He knows thats not gna change anytime soon

**bread bitch** [8.39AM]

okay uhh

let's just add Him and ask

_[ **gullible bitch** added **safari bitch** to **98 BOYS** ]_

**gullible bitch** [8.40AM]

hey! we just wanted to talk a lil just the few of us if ure cool with that? it's been awhile!

**safari bitch** [8.45AM]

ahh!!!!! hey guys!!! <33

yeah it's been so long! how've you all been??

**gullible bitch** [8.46AM]

good!! what about you??

**safari bitch** [8.46AM]

good!

also uhh not to be weird but

haha

i can't help but notice chanhee isn't in here?

**piano bitch** [8.47AM]

yeah

he uh. hasn't been for awhile

**safari bitch** [8.47AM]

?

but i thought you guys

**gullible bitch** [8.47AM]

uh!!!!!!

um um anyways

howre ur classes???

**safari bitch** [8.47AM]

good..?

**piano bitch** [8.47AM]

juyeon it's fine

anw changmin uh

me and chanhee broke up awhile ago

hah

**safari bitch** [8.48AM]

oh im so sorry

did it.. not end well?

**piano bitch** [8.48AM]

it's a long story

the point is he's not here and i doubt he's ever coming back

so you don't have to worry about that!

anw funnily enough we didn't invite u back to talk abt my relationship issues

it's.. jacob and hyunjae

**safari bitch** [8.49AM]

oh yikes :(

have they been doing ok?

i mean ig not if you're texting me haha

i haven't rlly talked to either of them since.. right after they broke up i guess

:(

**gullible bitch** [8.50AM]

ah

they got back tgt for a bit after u left? i think you missed that

it lasted for like a week tops tho

**piano bitch** [8.50AM]

wait what

when the fuck did that happen

**gullible bitch** [8.50AM]

?

like a couple weeks after they broke up

hyunjae hyung was like.. rlly lonely and desperate and i think jacob was too

so they tried hanging out again as a Couple but.. i don't think it was good for either of them

at tht point they had alrdy said like.. a lot of Bad Stuff to each other

so they broke up for good

idk

their dynamic.. just the two of them......

it's like. impossible for them to go back

**piano bitch** [8.51AM]

i had no idea

fuck

**gullible bitch** [8.51AM]

ahhh i forgot no one else rlly knew TT

tbf hyung only told me once like.. right after they started trying

he may or may not have been..... uh..........

cough

sober

**safari bitch** [8.51AM]

ah

how is he with that nowadays though?

**piano bitch** [8.51AM]

what, drinking?

**safari bitch** [8.52AM]

yeah

**piano bitch** [8.52AM]

uhhhhhh

**gullible bitch** [8.52AM]

he's not as bad as he makes it sound

i think he just plays it up sometimes to try and make jacob hyung worry

**safari bitch** [8.52AM]

oh yikes :(

wait also um

im rlly sorry to hear abt everything but.. what exactly am i supposed to do to help?

**gullible bitch** [8.53AM]

but you were equally close to both of them

and when u were around, they actually .. talked about their feelings

idk

**safari bitch** [8.53AM]

juyeon thats really sweet

idk if u realize but the only reason they talked about stuff w me

was because i talked to them first

have u guys reached out to them?

**piano bitch** [8.53AM]

of course we have

**safari bitch** [8.54AM]

not for this

for other things

**piano bitch** [8.54AM]

um?

whenever they have an issue we always try to talk to them about it

**safari bitch** [8.54AM]

no no wait

that's not what i mean

i mean , talking to either of them about your own issues

**gullible bitch** [8.54AM]

oh?

**safari bitch** [8.55AM]

i could be wrong but :') i thought both of them were ppl who feel uncomfortable opening up first

if you share something about yourself.. it might make it easier for them to go to you when they have problems too

**piano bitch** [8.55AM]

.

**gullible bitch** [8.55AM]

ahh

that.. does make sense

**safari bitch** [8.56AM]

just.. i never had anything special that made them only want to open up to me

im glad you guys thought of me

but im sure after everything, theyd much rather have you guys there to talk to than me

good luck tho!

if i can help with anything else.. please let me know! id be more than happy to

i really did miss you guys

**gullible bitch** [8.56AM]

of course! we missed you too!!!

and thank you

**safari bitch** [8.56AM]

anytime

ill see you guys around on campus sometime, ok?

**gullible bitch** [8.56AM]

sounds good!

\--

_[PRIVATE CHAT between **gullible bitch** and **piano bitch** ]_

**gullible bitch** [9.01AM]

hey uh

are u ok?

**piano bitch** [9.02AM]

hm

why wouldnt i be

haha

**gullible bitch** [9.02AM]

idk

u just got all.. quiet when we were talking to changmin

i got worried

**piano bitch** [9.02AM]

ah

don't worry abt it :')

**gullible bitch** [9.03AM]

:(((((

**piano bitch** [9.03AM]

he just

said some stuff that reminded me a lot of chanhee is all

it's not a big deal, it just caught me off guard

but im ok

**gullible bitch** [9.03AM]

are u rlly? :(

**piano bitch** [9.03AM]

yeah

pinky promise

<3

**gullible bitch** [9.04AM]

hh ok

<3

\--

_[ **RETIREMENT HOME** ]_

**dad** [11.59AM]

fyi im busy with schoolwork this week so if u need me for an emergency, contact haknyeon

otherwise please don't message me

bye

_[ **dad** has left the chat_]

**triple threat bitch** [12.14PM]

.

that's cute

**bread bitch** [12.15PM]

,,,,, cmon now

**triple threat bitch** [12.17PM]

m just saying

idk why you all let him act so superior all the time

just bc he never apologizes, that doesn't mean he hasn't done anything wrong

it just means he has his head up his ass

and btw @ **farmer bitch**

u can tell sy i said that

xx

**farmer bitch** [12.17PM]

i think ill pass on that

thanks

**triple threat bitch** [12.17PM]

yeah yeah

anw

im off to the library so

**gullible bitch** [12.18PM]

do u want me to keep u company?

**triple threat bitch** [12.18PM]

no thats fine

just wanted to mention it bc im not gna check my texts for the next few hrs

later lol

\--

[PRIVATE _CHAT between **cereal bitch** and **sunshine** ]_

**cereal bitch** [12.30PM]

hey sunwoo! dont mean to bother u but have u eaten lunch yet?

**sunshine** [12.34PM]

uhhh i had a pack of fruit gummies for brunch but i haven't technically eaten yet lol

why do u ask?

**cereal bitch** [12.35PM]

do you want to grab lunch with me?

**sunshine** [12.35PM]

ah

oh

i mean . yeah

haha sure nbd

now?

**cereal bitch** [12.35PM]

if youre free, yeah

we can just stop by jonahs

**sunshine** [12.35PM]

yeah sure! ill head out rn

and uh

im not trying to be pushy or anything but like

is there a reason ure asking me..?

:'D

**cereal bitch** [12.36PM]

mmmm

there's.. a lot of drama going on with my friends rn

and i just want to spend some time w a neutral party?

someone separate from everything else ig

**sunshine** [12.36PM]

oh right

of course

then. im happy to be that neutral party for you

hah

**cereal bitch** [12.36PM]

aw thank u!

ill see u in a few min?

**sunshine** [12.36PM]

yeah

\--

_[PRIVATE CHAT between **gullible bitch** and **triple threat bitch** ]_

**gullible bitch** [1.22PM]

hey! ik u said ure at the library so u wont check msgs but

i just wanted to remind u that im here for u ig? u mean a lot to me n so does ur happiness!!

i ummm

dont rlly know what i can do to help but

uve helped me a lot, you know?

or maybe u dont. idk. im not sure if i ever rlly told u about everything haha

do u remember when we were freshman?

how u gave me advice on small things like switching classes and choosing teachers and what dining places u had already tried out

u were the first person i talked to on campus

and.. my first friend in

well. a really long time. maybe my whole life idk

i had like....... fkdjkjd this is embarrassing but right before we met for the first time, i had a breakdown in the bathroom

and u started a convo w me like it was nothing

i was already thinking about transferring back to a local college lol. not even a whole day in and i thought i was gonna have to deal with a panic attack every day but

you were there

and i never properly thanked you for that

bc ik it wasn't much for u but to me it meant everything

so. thank you

djfjdjjf that was a Lot of spam sorry skhksjd

\--

_[PRIVATE CHAT between **cereal bitch** and **farmer bitch** ]_

**farmer bitch** [4.13PM]

hyung, with all due respect

can u explain why i just got bombarded with over fifty messages and voicemails from an extremely panicked and emotional sunwoo

what the fuck did you do


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new fighters introduced!!

[ _PRIVATE CHAT between **gullible bitch** and **triple threat bitch** ]_

**triple threat bitch** [4.15PM]

juyeon u piece of shit

w hy did you ahve to maek m e cry when im trygin to fuckign study

**gullible bitch** [4.16PM]

DJSHDJJS HYUNG

im sorry shdkfkd i just.. wanted to lyk and i kinda spammed u TT

**triple threat bitch** [4.16PM]

no im sglad u ydi d

i

i know i dont say tit enough

but ie lvoe you . mn fucking son

**gullible bitch** [4.17PM]

im really sorry i know we're having a serious moment but

"i know i dont say tit enough"

hah

also hbdhdb

i love u too hyung!!!

**triple threat bitch** [4.17PM]

bithchchhh

my titty king

this is why i lvoe you

a man who appreicates tid dies.... a good man indeed

**gullible bitch** [4.17PM]

DKDJFKSL HYUNG

**triple threat bitch** [4.18PM]

im seriosu

my good hetero son

**gullible bitch** [4.18PM]

with all due respect.... please never call me that again

that is a Slur

**triple threat bitch** [4.18PM]

HAOEJFISJLK

fr tho

juyeon ? u have my heart

mwah

**gullible bitch** [4.18PM]

u have mine too!!!!

mwah x2!!!!

also so uh

u doing ok?

**triple threat bitch** [4.19PM]

are u asking bc u made me cry or bc of everything going on w c*b and s*ngyeon

**gullible bitch** [4.19PM]

both?

**triple threat bitch** [4.19PM]

im

hmmm

i think so

talking to u . rlly does cheer me up :')

**gullible bitch** [4.19PM]

eeeeh im glad

i

rlly wish there was more i could do for u tho

to help or just.. do smthn

**triple threat bitch** [4.20PM]

u being there for me is more than enough

even when i'm being an asshole

especially then

**gullible bitch** [4.20PM]

like lately?

**triple threat bitch** [4.20PM]

djsjd definitely

so. thank you

**gullible bitch** [4.20PM]

of course

:(

**triple threat bitch** [4.20PM]

i know this is like hard for u

and everyone else

to all deal with

i'll.. take care of it soon i promise

i just need a little more time

**gullible bitch** [4.20PM]

of course

do whatever u need to

i just , want everyone to be happy together again shkfdj

ahhh that feels cheesy to say

**triple threat bitch** [4.21PM]

i got u though

im sorry again

and thank u again

also again

i love u

**gullible bitch** [4.21PM]

dkjfdjs

love u too

\--

_[PRIVATE CHAT between **cereal bitch** and **farmer bitch** ]_

**cereal bitch** [4.21PM]

? wdym

hak believe me i didn't do anything

idk if he's going thru his own stuff but it had nothing to do w me

**farmer bitch** [4.22PM]

nice try hyung

u did Something and now he's kinda panicking abt it but he won't tell me what

or can't, idk

so im asking you. what did u do

**cereal bitch** [4.22PM]

haknyeon im serious, i didnt do anything

i have no idea what the fuck i couldve done

we just got some food, talked about classes, normal stuff

i didn't do anything to him

damn

**farmer bitch** [4.22PM]

sorry if i'm coming across as,, too much but

sunwoo's really freaked out rn, hyung

what else am i supposed to think

**cereal bitch** [4.22PM]

i dont know but

im not. his fucking boyfriend or something. i dont even know him that well

we just got lunch, made small talk for like 10 minutes at most, and left

that was it

so. stop blaming me for shit

**farmer bitch** [4.23PM]

hyung i didnt mean to be so rude i just

im worried

**cereal bitch** [4.23PM]

yeah well

whatevers going on with sunwoo isnt my problem

talk to you later

**farmer bitch** [4.23PM]

bye,,

\-- 

_[ **98 BOYS** ]_

**bread bitch** [4.26PM]

hey quick question . why the fuck am i in this chat

**piano bitch** [4.26PM]

wym

**bread bitch** [4.27PM]

i wasn't even born in 98

**piano bitch** [4.27PM]

oh FUCK ure right

um

_[ **piano bitch** has renamed the chat **BOYS** ]_

**piano bitch** [4.28PM]

there w go

**bread bitch** [4.28PM]

beautiful

\--

_[PRIVATE CHAT between **love bug** and **triple threat bitch** ]_

**love bug** [5.09PM]

hey!! <3333

hyung it's been so long :(( how've you been??

i've missed u sm!!!!!

**triple threat bitch** [5.09PM]

uh

sorry but who is this

**love bug** [5.09PM]

oh!!!!!

lol sorry i forgot i nvr messaged u through here before haha

it's eric!!! <3

so, how've u been lately? how're things been w you and jacob hyung?

**triple threat bitch** [5.12PM]

oh actually hold on one sec i forgot i have to finish smthn first

ill brb

**love bug** [5.12PM]

yeah sure take ur time!!!!

<333

\--

[ _PRIVATE CHAT between **gullible bitch** and **triple threat bitch** ]_

**triple threat bitch** [5.15PM]

hey uh

im lowkey panicking and i need some . advice

i'd normally ask sangyeon but obviously i can't rlly do that rn

**gullible bitch** [5.15PM]

what a coincidence, i'm actually right outside ur dorm rn

i can pop by if ud rather talk in person?

**triple threat bitch** [5.16PM]

yes please

\--

_[PRIVATE CHAT between **love bug** and **triple threat bitch** ]_

**triple threat bitch** [5.38PM]

hey sorry for the wait! jacob and i actually broke up a bit ago, but i'm doing pretty well with school and everything. how are you?

**love bug** [5.39PM]

aw im sorry to hear tht :( hope its all good now tho n yall r still close friends <333

and im glad ur school stuff is going well ahhhh ive been kinda overwhelmed but realized its been way too long since we talked :D

but yeah!!!! we should hang out some time n catch up teehee

**triple threat bitch** [5.39PM]

yeah for sure! we can grab lunch sometime? or maybe just some coffee lol

**love bug** [5.39PM]

that wld b awesome!!!! lmk whenever ure free n ill clear my schedule for u <33

**triple threat bitch** [5.40PM]

sounds good!

\--

_[PRIVATE CHAT between **cereal bitch** and **piano bitch** ]_

**cereal bitch** [5.59PM]

"hyunjae is still pining" my ass

i appreciate u were trying to cheer me up or whatever but i'd rather you just drop it

**piano bitch** [5.59PM]

????

jacob what

**cereal bitch** [5.59PM]

he and juyeon

i saw them together

like. cuddling or whatever

**piano bitch** [6.00PM]

ok but theyre just friends??

and we all do that, it doesnt mean anything

**cereal bitch** [6.00PM]

1-- how do u know for sure

2-- even if ure right

jae is still.. clearly over it

over me

idk

whatever its not a big deal just. dont try and comfort me w bs stuff

like its nice that u were trying but theres no point

its better if i just move on anyways

**piano bitch** [6.02PM]

jacob what

what's going on?? did something happen??

why are you saying all of this

**cereal bitch** [6.03PM]

just

give me space

goodnight

**piano bitch** [6.03PM]

its 6 in the evening,,?

**cereal bitch** [6.03PM]

kevin. drop it

\--

_[PRIVATE CHAT between **piano bitch** and **prince!!** ]_

**piano bitch** [6.29PM]

hello?

**prince!!** [8.01PM]

sorry for thelate repy

cdlnt reply untitl i made sure wi as drunk ldololololkjdjl

whatsjup

**piano bitch** [8.02PM]

.

courteous as ever, chanhee

**prince!!** [8.02PM]

boy fuck you

**piano bitch** [8.02PM]

hm

that was surprisingly coherent

**prince!!** [8.02PM]

yeha well

talking ot you gave me ogod practiec

anw engouh bullshit

whatd you wnt

**piano bitch** [8.03PM]

i just

fuck

nevermind

**prince!!** [8.03PM]

dontfnucking "envermind" me

just tlel me

asshole

**piano bitch** [8.03PM]

just

everyones a mess, chanhee

i want to fix it but i cant and i

idk

you could always fix things

people listened to you. they trusted you

and i just

i miss you

stupid right?

but you were my best friend and i know i fucked it up but i just

i don't know

i thought you still had me blocked

i messaged u sometimes, u know. when my msgs wouldnt go thru.

acted like u would listen to me and reply and things wld be normal and we'd actually be talking but

yeah

guess u unblocked me huh?

**prince!!** [8.06PM]

ekvin

whats hte fucking poitn of htis

what do you wnat from me

you amde it plenty clear that iw asnt good enoguh for you so why are you rpeaching all fo this bullshit now

sor ry everyoens fighting but theyre notr elaly my friends anymore

**piano bitch** [8.07PM]

chanhee just

please

**prince!!** [8.07PM]

pealse what?/

**piano bitch** [8.07PM]

i dont

i dont fucking know

im not even sure why i messaged u

i know ure not coming back and nothings changing and you still hate me for what i did

just. block me again

im going to the studio anyways so. u dont have to worry abt doing it rn. idc

do whatever u want chanhee

bye

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this isnt disappointing or cringey and is at least Vaguely Amusing bc i exist solely for ur entertainment  
> h-hit me up on cc or twt,, both are @baecobz ,,,,, thank u goodnight


End file.
